Of Sporadic Chances
by Heaven'Screw
Summary: [ AU: Character–Centric and Multiple pairs ] Once upon a time, irony took over obstacles and life isn’t as it was supposed to be anymore.  Talk about paradoxes.


**_Do not own anything aside the story, which is FANDOM._**

--------

**Summary: **Once upon a time, irony took over obstacles and life isn't as it was supposed to be anymore. Talk about paradoxes.

**Pairing:** Character-Centric and Multiple pairs.

**Plot:** Alternate Universe (AU) of the normal Naruto series. Note that this will be a Japan-based setting.

---------

**Of Sporadic Chances **

_Sweet, Sweet Success _

----------

_Listen and watch,_

_We live life as it should be._

_Look and see,_

_But irony is not what it seemed to be._

"I don't get it," Haruno Sakura fumbled through her words. "Why do I have to take tutoring classes?"

Yamanaka Ino swung her long platinum blonde hair in a very ladylike manner. "I know! I can't believe I have to take them too! Especially with you, Forehead-Girl."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ino-Pig?" the pink haired teen shot her ex-best friend a look.

Ino returned it with a smug look, "Who would want to cooperate with someone like _you_?"

Sakura snarled, "Likewise, Pig. And for your information, we're taking these tutoring classes to be able to pass the international exams."

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino used to be the best of all best friends. But with some issues, that are best to be told once the right time, their strong bond was separated. They were once two lovely girls that made those cliché promises of forget-me-nots. That is until they turned seven years old. It all started with a small rivalry and it slowly developed into a heated competition…over something. Ever mention something about their 'everlasting' bond and you're life won't probably last long.

Both young teens sat in a small café, across each other. As much as they didn't like it, they needed to clear some things between them, as their parents suggested. It was only like these times that they get the chance of face-to-face with each other.

Sakura (Forehead-Girl) was your average teenage girl. She came from an average family who owned one of the strongest pharmacies ― the Haruno Pharmacy. Her unique prettiness, however, attracts a fair number of attentions; with her neck-length pink hair and sparkling jade eyes. But her physical features have yet to form. It was undeniable that she has flat-chests and small hips but these actually make her look fragile and delicate. They were still, nonetheless, assets. She had a fair height to match her age.

Her wide forehead was one of those that attract attentions too. Her bangs, separated in the middle, showed it very much. She was often teased about its huge size but Sakura was not one to hesitate when she's mad. Sure, she used to be a pathetic little girl, but realizing her own enthusiasm, she does not like to hesitate to show her full energy of rage; of course with much help of her inner conscience (which would be another story). Despite her activeness, she holds a loyal heart with her too. And of course, her intelligence was not one to miss. Sakura is a smart girl but she uses it only when she needs too. She's more interested in the life of a teenage drama girl. Not a nerdy teen.

On the other hand, Ino (Ino-Pig) was just like Sakura. Her family owned the famous Yamanaka Botanical Gardens. Her loveliness would be noticed easily and quickly just like how most flowers would be. Her long shiny platinum blonde hair (that reached her hips) and ice blue eyes add up with her charming façade. She holds that fairly formed physical features with her and was a little more developed than Sakura; with her adequate chests and her slightly wide hips. Just like her pink haired ex-best friend, her height matched just right for her age. But she was slightly taller than the rosette.

It was true that Ino was a bit chubby. _Only_ a bit. Well, at least she used to be. Now, she was a charming blondie. She was often teased about her hips though, just like how Sakura would be with her forehead. Ino had wide hips for her age and it was slightly unusual to see (once again, as for her age). However, she considers it an asset. As for her personality, Ino was a bit of the domineering one. She liked to take control of almost everything and she was a demanding teenager. But despite that, she was always the thoughtful one. Though when it comes to studies, she would be a total dawdle; she liked to take everything easy and dreamy. But just like Sakura (or even more), she's more of the crazed teenage drama girl.

Amaki Tenten sighed lazily as she glanced at the two young teens in front of her. "You know what? The sooner you do this, the sooner you get over it."

Hyuuga Hinata smiled meekly and nodded in agreement. "T-senpai i-is right."

Sakura and Ino, however, ignored both of them and started their glaring contest. Hinata, who was beside Ino, nervously played with her fingers and Tenten glanced at Sakura beside her helplessly.

Hyuuga Hinata would be the most modest (and youngest) teenage girl out of the four. She came from one of the highly esteemed clans in Konoha ― and is actually the heiress. Her serene and sweet façade are both adorably contagious. She keeps a gentle aura around her that no matter how hard you try, you could never stay mad at her (if you ever would be). Her inherited pupil-less pale eyes, tinted with light shades of purple hues, would always have the naïvely soft and touching expression. She has that pleasing physical feature (just right for her age) ― like her fair chests ― that could envy Ino and Sakura but due to her habited meekness, she was used to hide it. However, she often had problems with her height. It was no mistake that Hinata was pretty short for her age.

She was often teased about things too. Her shyness ― making her seem like a total coward ― being one of them and her shortness. And sometimes many mistook her as 'the old-fashioned geek'. But just like everybody else, she's slowly getting over them. She learns as she grows, and unknown to many, she has that strong heart that could rival many.

Conversely, Amaki Tenten would be the eldest out of the four of them, considering she was a year older. Her family would be best known for having the greatest and largest amount of different kinds of weapons, the Arsenal of Amaki. She was rather the determined and strong-willed teenager ― and would be (sometimes) considered as a tomboy. She keeps her calm and patient aura but she could be quite dangerous when she's in a bad mood. Her hazel, with honey pupils, orbs would always keep the warm sensation in them, whether or not she's faking. This young lady possessed the body of an envied model (even better yet), but not many seemed to know that. She's quite a secretive person but is also slight emotional all in all.

With all her lack of sentiments for fancy things (like how a proper lady should be), she was often rumored or feared ― by most female numbers (sans Ino, Sakura, and Hinata). She ignores the fact that most think of her as a tomboy; because she is definitely not. Tenten was just one of those independent and differed female species. She was athletic and preferred almost everything as natural ― one of them being her beauty. She could also be the best person when it comes to priorities, preferring to keep herself busy all the time. She likes to have her own way with everything and was not about to let go of the fact.

Amaki Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata were (kind of) friends of Sakura and Ino, even though they hardly admit it ― and could be hardly seen. They couldn't see it but the four teens owned a great and strong bond between them. Their meetings were not one of those happy encounters though. The four of them have yet to see what they really have.

Hinata smiled weakly and in her usual soft voice, she said, "Um…Sakura-chan, Ino-chan…I think we have to hurry. W-We have to get r-ready for next week…."

At that, both rosette and blonde looked up from their glaring contest, turning their attentions to their sweet _angel_ ― Tenten begun the name, thinking it was the best one for the Hyuuga heiress ― of the group.

"Next week?" Ino asked with Sakura in unison.

"Yes…." Replied Hinata, "R-Remember? School?"

There was a moment of silence until Sakura blew up. "OH EM GEE! I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

Ino bolted from her seat, "SCHOOL!"

Both ex-best friends looked at each other. "THE HORROR."

With the sudden outbursts, attentions were turned to the four young maidens until Tenten apologized, mentioning that there was nothing wrong. Hinata attempted to calm her two fellow females and luckily, succeeded well.

"P-Please…calm down, you two," she frantically pleaded, wanting no attention on them.

Ino sat down with a sharp sigh, "Sorry."

Sakura followed her actions, "What the Pig said."

A glare was sent her way and the pinkette gladly returned it.

Before another argument could start, Tenten immediately cut in as she stood up from her seat. "Guys, no arguing please. Anyways, I got to go."

Her three companions stared at her.

"B-But why?" asked Sakura with imaginary tears in her jade orbs.

Tenten smiled warily, "Well…as Hinata-chan said, I have to prepare plans for next week. I have a longer way than you guys have."

"Can't we do it together?" asked Ino. "Surely, you're not going to leave me with this Billboard-brow."

Sakura scrunched her face in disgust, "Likewise, Pig."

Hinata sighed helplessly and turned back to the older teen. "What kind of plans, T-senpai?"

Tenten made a face at Sakura and Ino that it made both quiet down instantly. Answering the youngest of them all, she smiled. "It's time to say my 'temporary' goodbye," she said making quotes with her fingers.

"Eh?" asked the three in confusion. "Why?"

"If you've forgotten, I'll be beginning my first year of university," Tenten said with an excited smile on her face. "Or more like college…."

Upon having an awkward silence in response, she glanced at her companions and grinned slightly. "C'mon guys, aren't you happy for me? Don't worry, it's just _temporary_ goodbyes. It's not like we won't see each other again. I'm sure during weekends we could still hangout. I mean…sure we would be seeing each other rarely but that doesn't mean we'll forget each other, right?"

She sweat dropped seeing her friends' distraught expressions.

"Guys, c'mon!" she persisted.

Ino sighed dreamily all of a sudden. "Aww…of course we're happy for you. It's just that…it would just be the good ol' times. Ah…good for you. New cute guys and such."

Tenten raised a brow at that.

Hinata smiled genuinely and shyly, she said, "Congratulations, T-senpai. We must've forgotten. I h-hope we'd still have time to h-hangout."

Tenten winked at her. "You bet."

Sakura frowned but with a smile, she claimed, "That's great! Just don't replace us, m'kay?" Seeing Tenten's shrug, she continued. "Where're you going anyway?"

"Institution of Hokage College," Tenten replied with a wide grin.

Hinata's widened eyes were unnoticed, however, when the eldest said that. Regaining her composure immediately, the Hyuuga heiress said with a bright smile, "T-That's really great then! I-I really hope we could see each other before school starts though…."

Tenten sighed with a smile, "Yeah."

"Wait," Sakura began, "_You_ got IN?"

Tenten raised a brow at her, "Is that a way of saying I'm stupid?"

"No! No!" Sakura defended while waving her hands, "I mean it the other way! Isn't that one of the prestigious and most educated academy of all?"

Ino snorted, "No duh, Forehead. It's just like Konoha Gakuen."

A glare was sent her way. In return, the blonde rolled her eyes.

Hinata decided to cut the tension. "W-We wish you a good time, T-senpai. Be careful."

Tenten nodded and slipped her white shoulder bag. "Thanks ya. I'll see you guys some time later. I really gotta go."

Sakura waved solemnly, "Bye, T-senpai…!"

Ino followed after her with a wink, "Don't forget to take pictures of hotties!"

Tenten sped up with that comment. With a wave she called back, "Whatever!"

Hinata giggled lightly, "See you soon, senpai!"

----------

Approximately thirty minutes later, Ino leaned back on her chair with a heavy sigh. She took a sip of her lemonade shake. "It's so boring…. I hate those tutoring classes."

With a glare Sakura responded. "Shut up, Pig. We haven't even started yet."

Hinata blew on her bangs gently, "B-But we have to prepare this before we get to school. W-We only have a-a week left…or barely."

Ino shrugged. "Still. Instead of preparing for the tutoring lessons, I would've been shopping for new clothes right now."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well sometimes you have to let good things go for awhile, Pig. This is for our own good."

Ino huffed. "It's not like I'm the only one complaining, Forehead."

Hinata sighed. "P-Please Sakura-chan. Ino-chan. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get i-it done."

"You're saying that because _you're_ not the one who's taking the tutoring classes!" Ino retorted.

"Hinata-chan's only trying to help, Ino-Pig! And she's right! We gotta do this NOW." Sakura exclaimed.

With that, another glaring session was held between the rosette and the blonde. The youngest member of them could feel the thick tension arising every second.

Frantically searching for something to change the subject, she blurted out, "T-senpai's going in the same university a-as N-Neji-nii'san!"

Both Ino and Sakura turned their attentions on the Hyuuga heiress. Eyes sparkling, they both chanted, "Really?"

Hinata, sighing in relief, nodded. "Yes…."

----------

Tenten looked around the palace-like Institution of Hokage College. She would've have freaked out if she hadn't had any manners.

It was not as if it was her first time seeing it, but she really did not remember it getting _this_ huge.

Taking her steps forward, she stepped inside the university and paused to make little observations of her new surroundings. There were many students around her age, probably new as she is. Walking ahead, she brought out a little map to be able to track her path ― it's not like she needed it, but the university was too huge for its own good.

About fifteen minutes had passed and she still could not find her way towards her destination.

"Where the heck is the reception room?" she asked out of nowhere, looking around.

"Tenten…?" A voice behind her called, interrupted her musings.

An _oddly_ familiar deep and manly (and pleasing to hear) voice.

Turning around, Tenten blinked as she was met face-to-face with a familiar pale-eyed, long coffee haired guy.

"Neji?" she asked a little unbelievingly.

The said young man gave her a nod in acknowledgement before stepping forward.

"So…I'm guessing you got accepted here?" asked Tenten as she noticed the same file he was holding.

She got another nod as a response.

Tenten smiled. "Go figure. Me too."

Hyuuga Neji was a close comrade of hers ― the best one, perhaps. He was another Hyuuga and Hinata's older cousin, except that he was from the Branch family ― unlike the heiress who was from the Main. Aside from some conflicts between the Hyuuga family, he was the proud prodigy of the clan. Coincidence, fate, or neither, it was surprising to know that Tenten and he had known each other since childhood. They had been studying in the same academies since kindergarten. (But Tenten did not get to meet Hinata until she was in elementary.)

_Why didn't Hinata tell me her cousin's going here?_ Tenten thought confusedly.

"Hinata didn't tell me you'll be going here too. I was with her, Ino, and Sakura just awhile ago," she said.

"I see," replied the Hyuuga prodigy.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Anyways, how long have you been here?"

"Just now," was another _long_ reply she got.

_This is Hyuuga Neji we're talking about,_ thought Tenten bitterly.

"That's very informative, Neji," she half-joked and received a twitch in reply. Continuing, she said, "I'm looking for the reception room. Mind helping me?"

With a nod from the young Hyuuga man, Tenten walked with him, trying to find their way towards the reception room. Along the way, she babbled on and he listened every now and then.

----------

"Giddy up! I _love_ juicy gossips!" Ino squealed, forgetting that she was just pissed awhile ago.

Sakura glanced at her sideways, "I don't really think they're gossips."

Hinata smiled faintly. "Th-They're not. But w-when T-senpai mentioned that she'd be going to IKC, I-I was quite happy. I'm pretty sure she'd be surprised to see my cousin in the same academy _again_."

"Wow…just wow! Those two must really have something between them! I swear!" Ino exclaimed with another squeal.

"We'll never know. But they seem to be inseparable," Sakura grinned slyly. "Coincidence, much? Always the same academies and all. I'm sure they'd be on the same class _again_."

Ino shook her head in a smug manner. "Tsk…tsk! Not coincidence, Forehead. It's_ fated_."

Hinata giggled. "Y-Yet they're so clueless…!"

The three teens laughed light-heartedly. They were interrupted, however, when a cheerful voice cut through.

"Hey! Hey!"

The three girls looked over.

Hinata almost fainted, blushing madly.

Ino blinked.

Sakura huffed.

A golden-blonde haired guy ran up to them, with two other familiar ones behind him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked in an almost yell.

"Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed.

Hinata only bowed her head down, searching for the right words to say.

"Sasuke-kun!" Both Sakura and Ino called when they the last member.

Uzumaki Naruto, the golden-blonde with his bright azure eyes, was the most loud and obnoxious out of the three young guys. He may be a little stupid but he was the kind-hearted and brave type of all. (In Tenten's opinion, he was the most adorable boy she met and Hinata secretly admires him.)

Nara Shikamaru was the laziest of all. He preferred to take everything slow and would be the total procrastinator, thinking everything was a drag. Aside from that, he was a genius who owned a 200 IQ level.

Lastly, Uchiha Sasuke was the quiet-type. He preferred to do things on his own, without any help. He never liked mentioning anything about his family, but he was the second child of the leader of the famous Uchiha Company. He was a handsome young teen, admired by any girls, but it seemed like the only lucky one who was the closest to him would be Sakura. And he would not admit it but Naruto would be his best friend.

"So girls…what'cha doing' here?" Naruto asked with his trademark grin. His face was dangerously close to Sakura ― who he quite has a _childish_ crush on.

Sakura twitched madly and gave him a good slap across the cheek. "Idiot. Get away from me!"

"OW!"

Hinata, who was the nearest, caught Naruto's head on her lap. She began panicking mentally, reminding herself not to faint.

"N-Naruto-kun! A-A-Are you o-okay?!" she asked in a slightly panicky way.

Naruto rubbed his cheek painfully but gave a grin at her, standing up, "Yep! Heh, thanks, Hinata!"

Sakura dusted her hands together. "Shut up, idiot!"

Naruto pouted. "Aww…Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!"

Ino huffed, "You're really annoying, baka!"

Shikamaru who took a seat next to her sighed. "Troublesome." He placed his arms on the table and laid his head on them.

Ino rolled her eyes at him. "Lazy-ass."

Naruto, finding no seat available beside Sakura ― since Sasuke took it, sat next to Hinata, who promptly tried to calm herself down.

Sakura smiled. "So…Sasuke-kun? What are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke did not bother to look at her but responded, "The Dobe suggested it. And he saw you."

Naruto glared from across. "Shut up, Teme!"

Ino was shooting glares at Sakura for having Sasuke beside her and at Shikamaru (who's sleeping soundly) for invading the space between her and the Uchiha boy.

Sakura noticed and glared back, sticking her tongue out mockingly.

Hinata, on the other hand, tried her best to speak loud enough. "W-Would you l-like s-something…a-a-anyone…?"

Who wouldn't be stuttering when you're sitting so near with your crush?

Naruto looked over at her and grinned widely. "Sure, Hinata! Where's the menu?"

Sakura and Ino exchanged knowing glances. Sasuke simply ignored what was around him.

Hinata weakly reached for the menu but gently handed it to Naruto, who snatched it happily.

Sakura almost slapped herself for his idiocy but asked the Uchiha boy beside her instead. "Would you like anything, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded. "Aa," he pointed something on the menu.

Sakura blinked. "Black coffee with cream?"

Seeing his nod, Sakura grinned. "Okey-dokey!"

She winked slyly at Ino, who glared at her with gritted teeth. The blonde rudely shook Shikamaru to wake him up.

"Shikamaru, damn it! Wake up, lazy-ass!"

Shikamaru grunted unhappily. "What? Troublesome…."

"What would you like, baka?" asked Ino, not wanting to feel left out as she watched Hinata and Sakura ordering something for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nothing, troublesome," the young lad replied, hoping to get back to his nap.

Ino almost ripped out her hair out of their scalp. "You _must_ like something!"

Shikamaru yawned and glanced at her with half-lidded eyes. "Fine. Some cappuccino will do."

Ino huffed and harshly pushed him out of her way. "I'll be back."

"Troublesome…."

----------

After some nonsense discussions and happy hours, Naruto decided to ask something, "What'cha girls doing here, by the way?"

Sakura sighed. "Ino-Pig and I were preparing for our tutoring classes and Hinata-chan's helping us."

"Why would you need tutoring classes?" asked Shikamaru as he took a sip of his third mug of cappuccino.

"No idea," replied Ino.

Sasuke, who listened all the while but responded every so often, was reading some educated book.

"Man…I love summer vacation!" Naruto said with a large smile on his face.

"Baka. Your summer vacation will soon be over," Ino stated as she sipped on her second lemonade shake.

"EH?!" Naruto yelled out and Sakura kicked his shin from under the table. He winced in pain.

"We all have to prepare for next week. Remember school," Sakura said as if nothing happened.

Shikamaru groaned in dismay, "Troublesome…."

Sasuke grunted. "No luck."

Naruto began to panic in a very inappropriate way. He placed his hand on his head, which he banged on the table. "But I _hate_ school!"

Hinata flinched at his actions but tried to calm, him down. "I-I'm sure it won't be that bad, N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura and Ino glared at him deadly.

Sasuke twitched. "Dobe, shut up."

"You shut up, Teme! I can't believe summer vacation is OVER!" the golden-blonde cried out.

"Somebody, shut him up," Shikamaru grunted lazily.

As if on cue, Sakura came lifting Naruto by his collar. With a pissed off expression, she shrieked. "SHANNARO!"

Everybody in the café glanced fearfully but when the rosette glanced at them, they shut up and went back to what they were doing.

"S-S-Sakura-chan! C-Calm down, p-please!" Hinata tried to plead.

Ino huffed. "Leave her alone."

Sasuke and Shikamaru watched uninterestedly.

Sakura placed Naruto back down on his seat with a thud. "Be quiet, I tell you. Or ELSE…!"

Naruto instantly shut his mouth but he gave Hinata a 'you-saved-me-from-death' look.

Clearing throat, Sakura began with her overly sweet voice. "As I was saying, our last year at Konoha Gakuen would be starting next week, so we better be preparing."

Ino glanced at her boringly. "Whatever, Forehead."

"Shut up, Pig," Sakura glared.

Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet and Hinata would often glance at him. Sasuke shook his head in dismay and with a slight smirk, he stood up.

Shikamaru followed suit. "Troublesome. Let's head out."

Ino and Sakura instantly squealed and agreed approvingly, leaving Hinata and Naruto with the bill.

More like Hinata was willing to pay and had to drag the obnoxious blonde with her.

"Naruto-kun," she sighed as he stood up and followed her out, still traumatized with Sakura's deadly threat.

Hinata sighed again. _When I asked for an alone time with Naruto-kun, I didn't wish for him to be traumatized..._

_----------_

**Next Chapter:**_ Hard As It Is_

_Another story coming through :D. Oh well. More stories will be coming before any updates would be made. This might be a little like of a teenager's drama life. Maybe. I tried keeping everyone in character and just like of the original series, but also note that many minor changes would be coming. _

_Comments would be much appreciated and loved, by the way. This is only the beginning; I hope you'll come and read more XD. And…feel free to browse the other stories I have written ;D._


End file.
